1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a camera system including a camera and a flash device externally connected to the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a camera that disables a flash mechanism incorporated in the camera when a flash device is externally attached and enables the external flash device has been widely known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-332046).
In recent years, there has been widely used an external flash device capable of switching between an automatic light emission mode in which the light emission amount of the external flash device is automatically adjusted depending on photographing conditions in response to an instruction from the camera and a manual light emission mode in which light emission occurs in a predetermined light emission amount. The external flash device of the above-mentioned type usually includes an operation member and a display panel for use in setting light emission conditions, such as a light emission mode and a light emission amount. With an external flash device without operation members and display panels for use in setting light emission conditions, it is necessary to set the light emission amount through the camera. The conventional camera as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-332046 can not appropriately operate when the external flash device is set for light emission conditions by a different method as mentioned above.